warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mohnfrost
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Jäger und Gejagte. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 14:42, 15. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Welcher Spitname gefällt euch am besten? Mohn? Mohny? Moin? Poppy? Frost? Frosty? DAS IST GEMEIN!!! Ich. Bin. Nicht. Leopardenschwinge!!! Hi und Hallo! Ich bins Leopard und ich wollte fragen ob du nochmal ins Chat, kommst damit ich dann auf Private Nachrichten gehen kann und dir dann so schreiben;);) LG Leopardenschwinge Hallo! XD Ich bin Tüpfelschnee und hab ich erst gerade angemeldet! Wollen wir Freunde sein? Dann könntest du mir sachen erklähern okay? So wie bei Leopardenschwinge;) Hallo Guten Tag, Ich wollte dich nur mal darauf hinweisen, dass es dir nicht erlaubt ist die Seiten von anderen Usern zu bearbeiten. Du kannst gerne eigene Seiten erstellen und diese so oft bearbeiten, wie du willst, aber die Seiten Anderer nicht. Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 18:03, 19. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Mohnfrost, Erstmal: Ich bin SeelenWolf Weshalb ich dich eigentlich anschreibe: Es ist immer noch nicht erlaubt, Artikel zu bearbeiten die du NICHT erstellt hast. Seiten = Artikel Das liegt daran, dass sich die User etwas bei ihren Geschichten oder Charakterseiten denken. Außerdem ist es nicht angenehm, wenn "Eigentum" einfach so bearbeitet wurde. Wenn du zum Beispiel Rechtschreibfehler berichtigen möchtest, solltest du in den Kommentaren zum Beispiel nach fragen, ob du das darfst. Mit freundlichen Grüßen SeelenWolf Du kannst das Schicksal nicht zähmen - Es spielt mit Dir (Diskussion) 10:11, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Bilder zu Wolkenjäger thumb|Jungesthumb|Schülerthumb|Krieger(Mohnfrost 16:44, 9. Okt. 2015 (UTC))So, hier sind die Bilder zu Wolkenjäger.^^ Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir. Lg Aschenstreif (Diskussion) 19:26, 30. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Mondpfote Hallo Mohnfrost. Ich möchte dich leicht darauf hinweisen das es nicht erlaubt ist Ideen von anderen Usern zu übernehmen, ohne vorher zu fragen. Ich bin zwar kein Admin, aber ich habe die Regeln gelesen. Ich weiß das du eine Geschichte hast die der von Mondpfote aufs Haar gleicht. Außerdem habe ich bemerkt das du jetzt sogar an IHRER Geschichte unerlaubt weiterschreibst und neue Kapitel erstellst. Wie einige andere User dich schon darauf hingewiesen haben, darfst du nicht ungefragt irgendwelche Artikel bearbeiten. Du hast dafür ja deine eigenen Storys. [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:32, 9. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Geschichte Hallo Mohnfrost, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du mit dem Artikel/der Geschichte "Von Mensch zur Katz von Katz zum Mensch (by Mohnfrost)" die gleichnamige Geschichte von der Benutzerin Mondpfote kopiert und leicht verändert hast. Wie dir meine Vorgänger bereits gesagt haben, '''ist es dir nicht gestattet, die Ideen von anderen ohne Erlaubnis des Erstellers zu verwenden.' Ich habe gesehen, dass du Mondpfote zwar gefragt hast, aber keine Antwort bekommen hast - dies ist aber gleichbedeutend mit einem nein, d.h. nur weil der User dir nicht antwortet, bedeutet das nicht, dass du die Idee trotzdem verwenden kannst. Ich habe daher deine Version von Mondpfotes Geschichte gelöscht und ich hoffe, dass du in Zukunft eigene Ideen entwickelst, statt einfach die von anderen zu kopieren. 13:01, 24. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hey. Aber natürlich, kein Problem ;) Bin da [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i''''n'i'' - ''N'o''m]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 17:41, 12. Dez. 2015 (UTC) YouTube Ich habe heute deinen YouTube Kanal gefunden, und finde deine Videos echt cool :D LG, [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 18:25, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) PS: Tut mir Leid das ich dich vor einiger Zeit mal so angefahren bin, ich hatte einfach schon dumme Erfahrungen mit Leuten die Dinge kopieren ^^' Danke das du mir verzeihst :) [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:06, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Hi, ich hab mich mal hinter geklemmt und Abendpelz und Blaubeerpfote erstellt, gehören die zu denen die ich zeichnen soll? [[User:Nini-Nom|''Ni''n'i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 13:34, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Abendpelz Hi, ich hab vergessen die neue Version von ihm zu nehmen, bei der die du jetzt hast fehlen noch die zerfetzten ohren. thumb|306px [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 17:48, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Beerenfrost und Ringelpfote leftthumb|330px Bitte nicht wundern wenn dir die Augen später mal bekannt vorkommen könnten, sind die Augen einer meiner Charas ;) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 18:10, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Beerenfrost und Bärenmond thumb|280pxSoll Bärenmonds Kopf, Ohren und Pfoten eher hellgrau oder dunkelgrau sein? Nachtpfote wie ist denn ihr Charakter so? Irgendwelche speziellen Merkmale? Fähigkeiten? [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 12:40, 16. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Nachtpfote... Nachtschatten Nachtblüte Nachtfeder Nachtläufer Nachtfluss Nachtglanz Nachtlicht Nachtrose (oder andere Blume) fällt mir jetzt spontan ein [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 04:15, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bärenmond thumb|left|332px Und würdest du immer unter die Bilder noch schreiben das ich die Katzen gemalt habe, wäre lieb danke ;) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 07:17, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Samtherz Ich hab mich in diesen Kater gerade verknallt *-* thumb|400px [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 17:12, 23. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bilder du hattest gefragt was ich meine. das du irgendwo auf die seite schreibst das ich das Bild erstellt habe. Also Art.byNini-Nom oder so :) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 10:41, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bilder hört sich gut an, danke ;) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 11:17, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Siggi Ach herrje da musst du mal wen anders fragen. Ich hab selber keine Ahnung wie ich das machen muss. Meine Sig. hat Grinsekätzchen gemacht ;) Frag sie mal, sie macht das sicher gern. [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 11:50, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Mhmm Das war jetzt nicht besonders freundlich, du hättest auch einfach fragen können ob ich ne andere Vorlage nehme und n anderes Muster ! -.-" [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 15:25, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Neu thumb|364px [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 18:19, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Glimmerpelz dah steht er ist ein grüner Kater o.o [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 18:26, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Au Danke! Ich hab die seite inruhe gelassen und n Admin verständigt aber danke das du mir geholfen hast. Ich hatte echt Panik ^^. Vielen Dank Mohnfrost [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 16:08, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bilder Ja ich bin dabei und schick sie dir bald [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 09:41, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Frohe Weinachten Hallo Mohnfrost, Ja ich bin neu hier.Frohe Weinachten.:) Lg Wolkentänzer Regeln Ja die habe ich gelesen:) Lg Wolkentänzer Kupferfell Oh entschuldige hab mich wohl verlesen. Klar, welche vorlage? [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 17:43, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Kupferfell Hab die Pupillen vergessen ^^ thumb|352px [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 18:38, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo Mohnfrost, kannst du mir bitte sagen wie ich ein Bild in die Characterbox einfügen kann? Lg Wolkentänzer Blaubeerblatt Gut so? thumb|308px [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 19:56, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi Mohnfrost! ^^ So weit ich weiß hast du mich auf dem WaCa- Wikia angeschrieben und ich schreibe dir jetzt auf diesem Wikia zurück (ich hoffe, dass das nicht schlimm ist). Ich finde deine Geschichten sehr interessant und da du anscheinend Interesse am Schreiben hast, wollte ich dich ganz herzlich auf das neuerstelle Soulguardians Wikia einladen, welches zwar erst seit heute Mittag exestiert (und noch nicht alle Grundseiten sind vorhanden), aber ich würde mich tierisch (wie eine Katze XD) darauf freuen, wenn du Mal vorbeischauen würdest! :D Lg 19:57, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re: Gerne! ^^ Wenn du willst, dann kannst du im Wikia mitmachen. Ich wünsche dir noch ein schönes Silvester! ^^ Lg 10:12, 31. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Kleine Frage zu Donnerjunges Warum hast du die Seite Donnerjunges zu den Löschanträgen gestellt und geleert? Leopardenschwinge hat mich gebeten ihr die Seite zu erstellen. Über eine Antwort würde ich mich freuen. Lg Pfote (Diskussion) 13:03, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Das Neujahrs-Geschenk xD Hallöle!!! Erstmal vorweg: Frohes neues Jahr!!! (2016 hört sich voll seltsam an, finde ich ^^) Sieh es einfach als ein Neujahrs-Geschenk XXD Wenn dich etwas stört, sag Bescheid :) Wenn du in die Benutzereinstellungen zu Signatur gehst, musst du in das Feld "Angepasste Signatur" einfach eingeben und "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" ankreutzen. Dann benutzt du die Siggi durch ~~~~ Alles Gute und frohes Neues ^^ Deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Cover Ein paar sicherlich. Aber ich hab selber an meine rGeschichte zu arbeiten und deinen Katzen. Also höchstens zwei oder drei. Aber da muss ich wissen: -Name der Geschichte -Farbe von Schrift -Was soll drauf -Welcher Hintergrund Und ich kann solche wie Cover wie W!nterpfote oder Leopardenschwinge sie machen nicht. [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 10:30, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Freunde Hi natürlich könnenwir Freunde sein! Lg Wolkentänzer Re: Die Blut Spiele Hi, Meinetwegen kannst du die Story trozdem schreiben, ich meine, diese Hungerspiele mit Warrior Cats-geschichten findet man auf Fanfiktion.de mindestens tausend mal. Also mir würde es wirklich nichts ausmachen, wenn du diese Geschichte schreiben würdest, vorallem, weil deine auch viel anders ist als meine.^^ Und natürlich können wir Freunde sein. :D Lg ''Onyx-san'' 50px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 15:35, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Mohnfrost! Hi, Mohnfrost, ich bin's Waschbärpfote. ^^ Waschbärchen ist eigentlich mein Spitzname von Leaf (Autumns Leafes) und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du dir selbst was ausdenkst :) Oder du nennst mich Raccoon, das wäre mein Standard. (Alle Spitznamen die ich habe sind auch auf meinem Profil aufgelistet) Klar mag ich Waschbären, sonst hätte ich mich nicht so genannt. Allerdings bereue ich es, mir keinen Kriegernamen gegeben zu haben, jetzt muss ich hier ewig als Schülerin rumlaufen :D Vielen Dank für dein liebes Kompliment. Ich werde natürlich auch noch eine Geschichte von dir lesen, allerdings habe ich im Moment viel zu tun in der Schule und die Zeit, die ich im Wiki verbringe, verwende ich möglichst nützlich (d. h. so Adminzeugs), deshalb könnte es noch eine Weile dauern. Freunde: Na ja, ehrlich gesagt kenne ich dich ja kaum :I -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a'c''''c'o'o''n ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:02, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Charabox Du musst ganz einfach eine neue Seite erstellen: Vorlage:Infobox (dann einfügen, was du willst) und dann musst du einen Infobox Code einfügen. Kannst ihn von Vorlage:Infobox Charakter (by Rain) kopieren. Dann speicherst du die Seite und hast deine eigene Infobox ;D. Lg _ 18:46, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Die Große Reise Sie hatte einen Link zu einem anderen Warrior Cats Erfindungswiki gepostet, was hier nicht erlaubt ist und dich gefragt, ob du ihr helfen kannst. Da es aber, wie bereits gesagt, verboten ist, musste der Kommentar gelöscht werden. MfG, 14:31, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Mohnfrost! Ich will es mal kurz machen. Wärst du gern meine Freundin? Ich würde mich freuen wenn du ja sagst. LG Nussfrost Re: Bilder Ich hab dir die Bilder von Nini jetzt Transparent gemacht Mohnfrost. Soll ich sie einfach hochladen und ersetzen? Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:22, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Inordung Erstmal zu dem Cover, ich hab es noch nicht ganz fertig aber fast. Ja das mit den charas bekomm ich hin, dauert aber erstmal weil ich im Moment viele Klassenarbeiten schreib und Test und die Leher der Meinung sind uns vor Notenschluss nochmal mit Hausaufgaben zu bewerfen... Aber das mit der Geschichte ist echt süß von dir ^^ Danke [[User:Nini-Nom|''Ni''n'i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 11:27, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Erledigt! 19:12, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Heyy ich habe gerade gelesen das du aus Tschechien kommt und dort einen Hund hast, ich komme aus Bosnien und habe dort auch einen Hund xD er heißt Terry LG [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 14:39, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS: Ich mag listen to your heart auch voll❤ Ne^^ Sollte sie glaube ich eigentlich aber ich nehme das nicht so ernst und daher eher nicht..(: ich glaube an die wissenschaft. xD lg [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 15:43, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Achso^^okay Also wegen meiner Religion wie gesagt ich nehme das halt nicht wirklich ernst aber bin es eigentlich...aber ich esse auch Schweinefleisch und blabala Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 15:47, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Schneefrost Heyjo Mohnfrost, Ja, dass Leopardenschwinge eine Menge Accounts hat, bewiesen sind Tüpfelschnee, Leopardenschwinge (natürlich), ALLGEMEIN und Honignase, ist uns auch bereits aufgefallen. Bei Schneefrost mangelt es bisher an Beweisen, aber sobald Tau und Star online sind, werde ich mit ihnen reden. Wir haben sogar schon drüber geredet, allerdings kam dabei noch nichts zustande. :/ Wir bleiben aber dran, was sie angeht. Danke für's Bescheidsagen. :) MfG, 17:41, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS: Deine Diskussionsseite ist ja mal mega eskaliert. o.O Okay okay und wegen dem Cover werde icht schauen wann ich zeit habe....Nur habe ich iwie problemlos schildpattfarbener Katzen zu malen, weshalb ich dazu so eine Art Programm benutzen werde, ich hoffe es stört dich nicht wenn es dann anders aussieht. Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 05:48, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Wieso soll ich Schneefrost das nicht fragen ? Wenn Sie Leopardenschwingr ist finde ich es sehr unnötig sich noch einen Account zu erstellen , zumal sie ja schon Probleme mit ihren ganzen Accounts gemacht hat . Ich wollte das nur gerne wissen , weil Schneefrost zusammen mit mir eine Geschichte schreiben will , aber ich es nicht gut finde was Leopardenschwinge alles macht . --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:49, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Mmmmmm Ich habe gerade glaube ich etwas überreagiert , sorry . Nur möchte ich nicht unbedingt In Sachen verwickelt werden die gegen Regeln verstoßen , da ich schon einmal unbeabsichtigt verstoßen habe . (Ich habe Werbung auf Disk-Seiten gemacht:() Deswegen wollte ich von Schneefrost wissen ob das stimmt . Vielleicht kannst du ja mal mit ihr reden , wenn du sie in echt kennst . Schließlich kann es sein das sie nur ein bisschen verwirrt vom Wiki ist . Ich hoffe das sie sich in sechs Tagen entschieden hat und wir gemeinsam eine Geschichte schreiben können :) LG --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:00, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS : Ich finde es nett , dass du dich für sie einsetzt . Wenn du irgendwann (hässliche ) Cover oder ähnliches brauchst helfe ich dir gerne ;) Hm.. Ich gehe davon aus das du gerade die Seite der weigert Frost erneut bearbeitest!Das sehe ich daran, daß wenn ich speichern will es nicht geht und da steht dasjemand anderer sie bearbeitet. Ich gehe zwar eher davon aus, das es ein anonymer Nutzer is, aber falls du es bist, klicke auf speichern und dann auf Konflikt lösen. Sonst ist mein Text weg. Lg [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''Bl''a'u''''f'r'o''''s't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a''''nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 16:34, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Eigentlich einfach^^ nur habe ich ein Tablet und da geht das leider nicht�� LG [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 18:47, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Blue Na ja meine Blue ist ja niemand geringeres als Blaustern sie hat halt nur am Ende nen anderen Namen und ist nicht mehr so wie ihr Clan sie kennt. Von daher ist es ja kein wirklicher Diebstahl denn der Blue den du meinst hat zudem vernarbtes Fell und alles außerdme wenn es wem nicht passt, kann er es mir gerne sagen Samenpfote (Diskussion) 19:04, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) re: Leopardenschwinge Hey Mohnfrost, ja, mittlerweile sind es sogar 4 Tage. Wenn sie nicht antwortet, werden alle ihre Accounts gesperrt. :) LG 15:33, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey Ich werde sie mal erstellen und sie ist cremefarben, und ich werde sie wahrscheinlich frei Hand malen LG [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 16:10, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Okay^^ Yes, I am! Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 18:25, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Können wir ruhig mal . Aber am besten nur eine kurz Geschichte , da ich meistens nicht so viel Zeit habe LG --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:40, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Okay ^^ --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:47, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Waschki ist okay. Aber ich änder das, wenn ich meinen Laptop zurück hab. Mit dem Tablet Ist das viel zu umständlich. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 20:10, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC) FF? Es ist wirklich toll, dass du dir so Gedanken für meine Story gemacht hast, wie du Blood töten würdest und wenn du willst, kannst du ja eine Fanfiction zu meiner Story machen, wo es anders läuft. Falls du Interesse hast, wäre es schön, wenn am Anfang stehen würde das das original mit der Idee von mir war bzw. Ist und du könntest es verlinken (also die original story ) ich meine wäre mal cool eine FF zu einer FF zu machen�� LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''Bl''a'u''''f'r'o''''s't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a''''nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 09:10, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Halloli;-) Hi Mohnfrost, Mir ist erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass wir uns schon kennen! Fragen werde ich sicher viele haben... Und klar können wir Freunde sein! Ich kanns kaum erwarten, Geschichten zu schreiben, nur ich weiß nicht, wie das geht... Bin eben unerfahren und neu;-) Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 09:59, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC)Leaf Ist alles okay? Ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob alles okay ist? Hoffentlich...du warst im Chat leicht abweisend zu mir. Lg deine Freundin [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 17:30, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS: Schau dir doch mal das hier an. PPS: Guck mal, das ist Sunnys Seite! Yay, ich hab sie erstellt! Also, bye! Hättest du denn eine Idee für eine Kurzgeschichte ? --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 08:55, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :) Also ich war auch nie sauer wegen dem Kommi, es ist deine Meinung aber cool das du dich nun daran gewöhnt hast. Und auf meinem Profil sage ich halt nur die Wahrheit.^^ Das mit dem Kapitel finde ich total schlimm, hatte es aber noch nicht gemerkt. Ich werde mir mal die Versionen anschauen, dort ist zu lesen, wer es war. Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht^^ Wurde der Text ersetzt durch null? Oder waren nur ein paar Kapitel weg? Ich schreibe dir, wer es war. Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''Bl''a'u''''f'r'o''''s't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a''''nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 14:50, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Merkwürdig.... Dort steht, es hat nie etwas gegeben, wo der gesamte Text weg war. Es wurden einmal, von dir 26 Buchstaben oder Wörter, keine Ahnung, gelöscht. Aber ich glaube dir. Vielleicht war es ein Wikia-Bug wie bei mir. Schade dass ich nicht helfen konnte. LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 14:59, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Heyy Natürlich, beides geht, nur würde ich das mit Patch nicht empfehlen. Patch ist nämlich ein loyaler BlutClan Krieger und älter als Poppy. Wir wärs wenn sie sich in Brombeerpfote verliebt? Weil ich übrigens eventuell einen zweiten Teil mache und Patch und Blood Gefis werden sollen, dass kann in der FF doch so verlaufen, das Patch stirbt, weil nämlich in meiner Story der DonnerClan keinen von ihnen umbringt. Mein Vorschlag: Patch wird bei einem Angriff auf Graustreif getötet und Poppy verliebt sich in Brombeerpfote. Nur ein Vorschlag^^ LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 17:53, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Danke Danke:-), klar hast du mir geholfen! Mehr fällt mir jetzt auch nicht ein^^ Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 16:54, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC)Leaf Ist das Bild okay? LG [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 19:37, 26. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Mohnfrost, selbstgemachte Bilder mit den Vorlagen aus dem Warrior Cats Wiki kannst du im Wikia als Avatar benutzen - die Betonung liegt dabei auf Wikia, denn auf anderen Seiten, die nicht Teil der Wikias sind (sei es Foren oder sonstige Seiten), ist es nicht erlaubt diese zu Verwenden. In deinem Fall ist es so, dass du Poppyfrost nicht gemacht hast und daher vorher den Macher fragen musst, ob du das Bild überhaupt als Avatar verwenden darfst. 19:45, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ja, das bedeutet, dass du das Bild nicht verwenden darfst, außer Le Leo, die Zeichnerin, erlaubt es dir. 20:03, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Nein, du musst mir dann nicht extra deswegen nochmal bescheid sagen. Ich hoffe nur einfach darauf, dass du deinen Avatar änderst, falls Leo nicht antwortet oder nicht möchte, dass du Poppyfrosts Bild benutzt 20:22, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ja mach ich In letzer Zeit war alles etwas stressig aber jetzt hab ich halt Ferien und kann das machen ;) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i''''n'i'' - ''N'o''m]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 13:30, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Avatar Hallöchen, Mohnforst, Also, erst einmal freue ich mich sehr, dass du mich fragst, ob du das Bild verwenden darfst, aber ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, - und das ist theoretisch nur zu deinem Besten, weil das Bild aktuell noch recht "schäbig" ist, da es etwas älter ist - dass ich das Bild irgendwann noch auffrischen werde. Ich hoffe, ich erinnere mich daran, dass du das als Profilbild hast, dann würde ich mich auch melden :) Wie du vielleicht schon herausgelesen hast, erlaube ich dir, das Bild zu verwenden. Liebste Grüße ~ 18:06, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Trailer^^ Ich kann nicht hochfahren, weil ich ihn dann auf YouTube hochladen müsste, aber keinen eigenen Kanal habe. Leider. LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Kenne das ]]''Unbekannte, ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''erinnere dich an das ''Vergessene, ''und lebe das, ''was für dich ein Leben ist!]] 10:27, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Schon gut (; LG SchattenKämpfer[[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenkämpfer|''Saufet, saufet, fallet nieder, stehet auf und saufet wieder!]] 17:55, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Mohnfrost. Ich möchte mich nochmal entschuldigen das ich dir deine Idee nachgemacht habe. Ich hoffe wir können auch weiterhin Freude sein. Entschuldige für den zwischenfall. Deine Nussfrost Ein kleines Freundschaftsgeschenk^^ ich hoffe es gefällt dir (: auch wenn es doof fotografiert ist^^ thumblg deine Freundin [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Kenne das ]]''Unbekannte, ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''erinnere dich an das ''Vergessene, ''und lebe das, ''was für dich ein Leben ist!'']] 17:10, 31. Jan. 2016 (UTC) (-: Schön, freut mich dass dir das Bild gefällt! Ja, das ist wirklich schade...ich habe beide Storys gelesen, finde die zweite aber besser (-; Ganz ganz ganz liebe Grüße, deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Kenne das ]]''Unbekannte, ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''erinnere dich an das ''Vergessene, ''und lebe das, ''was für dich ein Leben ist!'']] 17:44, 31. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Cover Hab ersteinmal eine verriante. left [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 10:06, 3. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ... Nein, natürlich bleiben wir Freunde! Das mit dem Mäusehirn ist auch wieder okay. LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Kenne das ]]''Unbekannte, ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''erinnere dich an das ''Vergessene, ''und lebe das, ''was für dich ein Leben ist!]] 16:30, 4. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Meine Signatur tadaa: LG [[Benutzer:Heartbeat55|♡H'e'a''''r't'b''''e'a't♡'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Heartbeat55|''Für ]]''was ''schlägt ''dein ''Herz'?'' 10:16, 5. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Versteh ich nicht was soll ich da jetzt machen? [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i''''n'i'' - ''N'o''m]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - ''du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 11:00, 5. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ja^^ Ja klar gerne können wir Freunde sein (-; LG SchattenKämpfer[[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenkämpfer|''Saufet, saufet, fallet nieder, stehet auf und saufet wieder!]] 14:58, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) So Den ersten habe ich. thumb der zweite thumb So Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir! LG deine 10:47, 14. Feb. 2016 (UTC)thumb :3 Hi! Ich finde, Lichtfeder ist echt super geworden!!!!!!!! �������������������������������������� Echt klasse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Und wenn das, was braun ist, noch ein bisschen heller wäre (am besten hellbraun, wenn das geht), dann wäre sie echt PERFEKT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super großes Lob!!!!!!!!! Bachpfote^^ Hey Frosty! Du hast mich doch um mehr Bilder gebeten. Also hast du hier noch zwei! Ich hoffe du bekommst das hin :3 Bier waren ja alle supi^^ Bachpfote: Hellgraue Kätzin mit dunkelgrauen Sprenkeln an den Ohren und den Flanken, blaue Augen Sturmjäger: Dunkelgrauer Kater grünen Augen LG, Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 15:30, 16. Feb. 2016 (UTC)Leaf